hannahritefandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah Rite
Hannah Rite is an eighteen year old girl who started making YouTube videos at the age of eleven. Debuting as a YouTuber Until 2013, Hannah Rite was known as "supermariohannah5" and made plush videos on her channel which she heavily regrets. In mid 2013, she started referring herself as "Hannah Rite" as the "supermariohannah5" name ceased to exist. Facts about Hannah Rite * She lives in a small family consisting of her mom, her brother, and herself. * She is the shortest in her small family. * She, along with her brother, dreams of having a gaming computer. * She is a fan of anime and manga. She also likes Fire Emblem, JPop music, and friends. * Her favorite YouTubers are Lost Pause, The Family Gaming Team, and theodd1sout. * Her least favorite food is raisins. * Her favorite colors are yellow, orange, green, and very very dark purple. * She tries to reply to every comment she gets. List of videos uploaded in 2017 * 20 Fire Emblem Voice Impressions! (Binding Blade, Path of Radiance, and more!) * Mini-Thon 2017 Highlights (Feat. Fire Emblem Tellius) * The cringiest plush video I will ever make in my life * I talk about my new phone! * The time I went to a lovely Valentine's dance! * Hannah Rite's Discord Server! * Hannah Rite gets 1000 subscribers?! - New things to happen on this channel! * Fire Emblem Awakening Yahoo! Answers (VOICED) * My first impressions on Kira Kira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode * My thoughts on Camp Meeting! * Hannah Rite feat. Edrea: Anything Can Happen * Hints in life I had that I was bisexual! * Mini-Thon Hype List of videos uploaded in 2016 * New Years Special! Best Hannah Rite Videos of 2016! * Male Robin teaches Female Robin how to be a good waifu! * We are Number One but it's sung by my brother * I celebrate a Fire Emblem Awakening birthday party! * Cooking by the Book (Hannah Rite ver.) 17th Birthday Special! * What I want for Christmas! * The time I got bit by a dog! (Day 6) * The saddest day of my life! (Day 5) * The best weekend I ever had! (Day 4) * My visit to church for a turkey dinner! (Day 3) * My favoritest place as a kid! (Day 2) * My worst experience at the dentist! (Day 1) * Story Week Promotional Video!! * Why I think the Android is better than iPhone! * Speedpaint: Laslow making an ASMR video (with commentary) * Hannah Rite goes Trick or Treating for the First Time * Welcome to Hannah Rite! * Special Olympics Fall 2016 Highlights * Mildly interesting Fire Emblem Awakening confessions * My English Class Fanfictions at School! * Gekiatsu☆Majiyaba☆Cheer Girl - Hannah Rite Cover (激アツ☆マジヤバ☆チアガールを歌ってみた) * Moving! (Not YouTube accounts) * Mildly interesting Fire Emblem Fates Confessions * Oh cheesepuffs! My old video got copyrighted! feat. Subaki * 10 Mildly interesting facts about Hannah Rite * Advertiser friendly video - Hannah Rite Kids * My 5 year YouTube birthday! * Put your shipping goggles on! - Hannah Rite and Gabe Garvin Podcast * Why I LOVE being single! * Well, that escalated quickly! - PriPara Idol Academy Visual Novel v 1.0 * School Hell (since 2006!) * How I got into Fire Emblem! * What the Nohr is Hannah's Fire Emblem Nohr class? - Hannah takes a quiz * My bad taste in music! * Why I do not like recolors! * (Fan Made) Fire Emblem Awakening Custom Supports - Haylo (Father) and Allee (Daughter) * What is Hannah's Fire Emblem Hoshido class? - Hannah Takes A Quiz feat. Beruka * WHO IS HANNAH'S FIRE EMBLEM HUSBANDO?! - #AskHannah, Episode 1 * 500 Subs! Q&A video announcement! * The Day I Got Free Ice Cream (true story!) * Fire Emblem Fates Yahoo! Answers (VOICED) Part 4!!!! * "My favorite stuff" - A 7 year old video remade! * (Fan Made) Fire Emblem Awakening Custom Supports – Haylo X Kelsey * Momobako and Nanahira (桃箱 ななひら) – Chichaino! (ちっちゃいのっ!) Attempted Romaji Lyrics * I go to Dollar General and I buy crud I don't need. | Summer 2016 vlog * (MMD) Glitter Force Ending 2 "What We Need" feat. THE IDOLM@STER * Fire Emblem Fates Yahoo! Answers (VOICED) Part 3!!! * (Fan-made) Mirakuru and Itsuki Support Conversations * Last Day of School 2016 * Fun at the Franklin Institute! Shopping at the mall! Fun fun fun! - Hannah Travels Episode 1 * Fire Emblem Fates Yahoo! Answers (VOICED) Part 2!!! * Special Olympics 2016 Highlights * Fire Emblem Fates Yahoo! Answers (VOICED) * Traditional to Digital – A Fantasy World * Glitter Lucina (Glitter Force X Fire Emblem Awakening) Speedpaint Category:Real People Category:Hannah Rite